


Like a Moth to the Flame

by lilolilyrae



Series: She Saved Me. [3]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/F, Pre-Canon, Saving Quynh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Andromache managed to get free soon after Quynh was taken, and reached Quynh before she could be thrown into the ocean.This is a glimpse at their journey home.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Series: She Saved Me. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040086
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Like a Moth to the Flame

**Author's Note:**

> All my other stories are still caught in WIP state and it doesn't look like I'll manage to finish any of them before the weekend, so I thought I'd write a drabble to finish and post something for once xD

Quynh stands at the railing, looking out at the sea.

Andromache is leaning against the ship’s mast, looking ahead and her eyes only seeing the woman in front of her.

Waves break against the bow of the ship, leaving white foam in their wake, and seagulls fly screeching through the air.

Turning her head to look back at Andromache, Quynh smiles.

The soft morning light immerses her delicate features in a beautiful, ethereal glow, and it attracts Andromache to her like a moth to the flame.

Before Quynh can turn back, she is in front of her…

Their lips meet.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, let me know!


End file.
